kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Void Termina
|category = Final Boss |jap_name = エンデ•ニル (Ende-Niru) |jap_meaning = End-Nil}} Void Termina is the titanic menace appearing in Kirby Star Allies. It is the final boss in the story mode. Physical Appearance Void Termina is a giant humanoid with a build similar to a gorilla. It has grayish skin with a mane of black feathers on its neck. Its white, mask-like face is vaguely heart-shaped, with small holes for eyes and a pointed nose or beak. It has horns that stretch down its hunched back, and wears ornate gold armor with red coloring on its limbs and waist. Draping from its shoulders and crotchpiece are two purple banners, the ones on its shoulder hanging off of purple heart-shaped gems. It has strange purple symbols on the lower half of its body, and has the symbol that the Mage Generals and Hyness have on its waist armor. It appears to have the feet of an elephant, and it's toes can be seen out of its leg armor. It has a medallion with an eye for a weak point that appears all over its body. Once its health is depleted, Void Termina will fall to the ground and its head will fall off, allowing Kirby and friends to enter its body. In its second phase, you fight the core's protective shell, which has yellow hearts flowing through swirls. In the background, the Mage Generals and Hyness can be seen dangling in fleshy cocoons; as the core takes damage, they are knocked free and left to lie on the ground. Once this form's health is depleted, the shell breaks free of its restraints and releases handles for Kirby and his allies to grab. Once they do, everyone (including the Mage Generals and Hyness, who are absent for the rest of the fight) is ejected from Void Termina's body. In its third phase, Void Termina takes on a bird-like appearance. Its arms transform into large wings with white and red feathers seemingly made of stained glass, and its lower body transforms into a tail made of Purple Hearts. Once it loses its health, Void Termina will once again fall to the ground and lose its head, letting Kirby and co. enter its body once more. In its final phase, Kirby and Co. face off with Void Termina's core, a purple blob with strange colors swirling around its mass. Three dark spots move about the surface of the core, often forming faces (including one very similar to Kirby himself). As it takes damage, the core can also transform into something that closely resembles Dark Matter, with ten triangular spikes protruding from its sides and a large hole opening in its center to reveal a single red eye. When fought in The Ultimate Choice on Soul Melter difficulty, Void Termina's coloring is much different. It takes on a more angelic color scheme, with the gray skin and red decals now colored white and blue respectively. Despite these changes, the mane of feathers on its neck remain unchanged. These changes are most likely done to alert the player to the fact that the battle has significantly changed, unlike other bosses in The Ultimate Choice. Battle While fighting Void Termina in the Star Allies Sparkler, it is immune to attack. The only way for Kirby to deal damage is to destroy several 'eyes' that expose themselves on the body, with five appearing on the first and third phase. These weak points are the chest, right shoulder, left shoulder, back, and head, respectively. In its first phase, Void Termina can only be damaged by hitting its exposed weak points. When the first weak point is exposed, Void Termina attacks by punching the ground to create three shockwave pillars that head towards Kirby and his allies. When its second weak point is exposed, it jumps on the ground to create regular shockwaves. When its fourth weak point is exposed, it transforms its hands into Ultra Swords, which it can imbue with either Sizzle, Zap, or Blizzard; it swings it swords twice into the ground, creating energy waves that move along the ground or through the air. Then it swings both of its sword to create a giant X that heads towards the Star Allies Sparkler. In its second phase, the core's only two attacks are spouting out strange symbols that harm anyone on contact and dropping red drops of harmful liquid from the ceiling. If Kirby swallows a symbol or a drop of liquid, he will be hurt. Damaging the core enough and (except in The Ultimate Choice) pulling on the four handles that drop down from it, Kirby and his friends can initiate the next phase. In its third phase, it can swoop down from the air and charge at the Star Allies Sparkler. It can create elemental arrows that create elemental shockwaves when they hit the ground. It can then summon multiple spears which then force upon the player a top-down perspective. A circle will show where the spears will land. Void Termina then creates a double edged axe. It backs off slowly, then starts charging towards the Star Allies Sparkler. When it reaches them, it slams the axe on the ground which creates a shockwave. It then summons a replica of the Master Crown to fire lasers that sweep across the ground. In its fourth phase, Kirby and co. fight Void Termina's core. The core will start by creating shockwaves with gaps in them that will turn any of Kirby's allies against him. Kirby can damage them, but they can damage Kirby as well. Kirby must immediately throw a Friend Heart at them to re-friend them. If an attack hits an affected ally, they will take massive damage. Void Termina's core may also shoot multiple energy pellets out of its eyes. It then heads to the center of the screen where it begins laughing while stretching out spikes from its body, similar to Miracle Matter's Needle attack. Afterwards, it starts bouncing around the screen and into the background. When it jumps onto the foreground, it creates shockwaves three times before charging forward from the background, similar to Drawcia Soul. Near the end of the fight, it transforms into its Dark Matter form where it fires multiple lasers at the heroes. It also expels miniature versions of itself which bear Dark Matter's orbs, albeit translucent in appearance. They position themselves somewhere in the area and will try to inhale Kirby and his friends. When fighting Void Termina in The Ultimate Choice on Soul Melter, all of its attacks in its first three forms have been enhanced. For example, its jumping attack in its first phase now releases three shockwaves per jump instead of just one, and its elemental arrow attack in its third phase now shoots four arrows instead of just two. Void Termina also lacks its standard fourth phase. Instead, Kirby faces off against Void Soul as the final part of the battle. When its health is depleted, Void Termina's core will begin spasming as it fires lasers all over the screen. The body will then spit out Kirby and co. along with the core before vanishing. Exclusively in the Story Mode encounter, a final battle sequence occurs. Void Termina's core, now free of its body, transforms into its Dark Matter form. The Star Allies Sparkler and Void Termina fire lasers at each other. To defeat Void Termina, the player needs to mash a button or spin the control stick as indicated to push Void Termina's laser back, until eventually Kirby's laser reaches Void Termina, dealing damage. After being hit enough times, Void Termina will greatly increase the size of its laser. After holding it off, Kirby and his friends increase the size of their own laser to match. After landing the finishing blow, Void Termina's core is finally neutralized by Kirby's friends in a cutscene. History Void Termina is the "Dark Lord" that Hyness and the Jambastion Mages worship, revived from the Jamba Heart by the former. It's said that Void Termina was fought and sealed by four warriors who used heart spears. After that, unknown people wrote a scroll about Void Termina, and apparently created a book of legend. These people are presumed to be the Ancients, the race that created the Master Crown, Lor Starcutter, the Novas, and other legendary treasures. This is evidenced by the battle with Void Termina where its swords have hilts that look like the Master Crown, and it uses a projection of the Master Crown to fire lasers. According to the pause screen descriptions, Void Termina is reincarnated throughout the ages. It is unknown if it's Void Termina itself, or the Dark Matter race in general. Related Quotes Trivia * Void Termina is the second final boss to have four health bars, the first being Star Dream Soul OS. * The "mask" that Void Termina wears in its first and third phases greatly resembles the face of the Halcandran version of Bouncy that appears in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. '' **It is also very similar to the mask worn by Sachiel in the anime series ''Neon Genesis Evangelion. Furthermore, both creatures share a similar basic design, having a bulky black-skinned body with elongated proportions, and both are portrayed as mysterious beings with apocalyptic powers. * In its second phase, the heartbeat of Void Termina can be heard in the HD rumble of the player's Joy-Con controllers. * In its third phase, Void Termina's wings are very similar to Zero2's, with the red and white color scheme. The actual appearance of the wings (several geometric fragments) could also be references to Star Dream and Marx's wings. * Void Termina's core has some visual similarities to Drawcia Soul, as well as similar attack patterns. * The hexagonal "ground" inside Void Termina's body greatly resembles the terrain from Dark Star. * One of the faces made by Void Termina's core form is similar to Zero2's "angel" face (seen briefly at the start of the battle, before he reveals his true form). * Void Termina's core's needle attack is very similar to Miracle Matter's needle attack. * All of Void Termina's sound effects are slower versions of Kirby's voice clips. * Unlike all other bosses, Friend Hearts will slightly damage both Void Termina's fourth phase and Void Soul, possibly because of Void Termina's being summoned via the Jamba Heart. **This might also because he has no heart or love in himself, as he was born from the "total absence of care" and was also composed of dark energy. This, in turn, may allude to Dark Matter and its backstory, that Dark Matter grew jealous of Planet Popstar and its inhabitants because nobody wanted to be its friend. *Void Termina's appearance in its fourth phase may imply that it is related to Kirby and Dark Matter in some way. **However, it is unknown if Kirby, or even Void Termina itself, is made of Dark Matter, as Gooey is. ***However, should Void Termina be confirmed to be the origin of Dark Matter, it is unclear if that fact indicates that Zero was a mere underling of a higher being, despite previous suggestions that Zero was the main source of Dark Matter. *The eyes that appear on Void Termina's body have a visual similarity to Dark Nebula's eye. *In Version 2.0.0, the fourth phase music was altered to contain more bass and different guitars, with an added reverb to the introduction. **Additionally, another change to the background of the track has similarities to Dark Matter's theme from Kirby's Dream Land 3, notably the drums. Gallery Void_Termina_Soul_Melter.jpg|Void Termina's appearance in Soul Melter. VoidTermina_Master_Crown.jpg|Void Termina utilizing a replica of the Master Crown. Category:Articles in need of images Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby Star Allies Category:Mythological characters Category:Bosses Category:Dark Matter Category:Villains in Kirby Star Allies Category:Demons Category:Ancients